


Значение всего

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баррикада; пока все пьют на улице, Анжольрас общается с Грантером в Коринфе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Значение всего

**Author's Note:**

> фичок по концерту в честь двадцатипятилетия мюзикла, а конкретнее - по drink with me и лютому фансервису, благодаря которому анжольрас с грантером братюны и при каждом удобном случае хватают друг друга за плечи, локти и щеки

Под утро наступило затишье, но Грантер знал – оно не продлится долго. Анжольрас возбужденно, запинаясь об пол, ходил перед ним по комнате. Раненных оттащили наверх, а вся мебель, что стояла здесь раньше, вместе с телегами, камнями и матрацами использовалась при строительстве баррикады – за исключением табуретки, на которой сидел Грантер. С улицы доносились выкрики и всплески смеха; там, по настоянию Анжольраса, пили водку. Грантер сжимал в руках бутылку вина. Силуэт Анжольраса жег ему глаза.  
– Между прочим, – невнятно проговорил Грантер и понял, что он гораздо пьянее, чем думал. – Это вино девяносто девятого года. Символично, не правда ли?  
– Ни сколько, – Ажольрас застыл на месте. – Народ поднимется! Это храбрые люди. Они будут бороться, когда поймут, что значит свобода. Этот мир справедлив…  
Он говорил то же несколько часов назад, и его невидящий, как у пророка, горящий взгляд был устремлен куда-то вдаль. Его речь была длинной – и в ней были слова о любви; чтобы услышать, как Анжольрас говорит о любви, стоило отвлечься от того, где они находились.   
Анжольрас, не закончив, повернул голову и внимательно посмотрел на Грантера.  
– Если ты не веришь, ты еще можешь уйти.  
– Но я не могу, – Грантер развел руками. – Я не допил вино и весьма прикипел душой к этому двухвековому стулу…  
Анжольрас молча вглядывался в него.  
Грантер встал, пошатнувшись, подошел к нему и положил руку ему на плечо. Вино ударило в голову – он хотел сказать что-нибудь торжественное и хорошее, но вышло лишь:  
– Этот мир не стоит, чтобы умирать за него.  
Анжольрас под его рукой вздрогнул.  
– Мы все сделали свой выбор. Этот мир достоин каждого человека, который когда-либо был рожден. Не тебе судить, чего мир достоин!  
– Не мне, – Грантер сглотнул. Смех и выкрики на улице стихли. – Но я беру смелость на себя судить, чего достоин ты.  
Анжольрас дернулся назад, стремясь освободиться от его руки, но Грантер только сильнее сжал ее; впервые в жизни он сопротивлялся желанию Анжольраса. Ему было необходимо сказать.  
– Может быть, есть те, кто погибнет не напрасно. Забытые, они умрут ради всеобщего блага. Но разве следует умирать вот ТАК?  
Он разжал пальцы, и Анжольрас скинул его ладонь с плеча.  
– Ты знаешь, как уйти отсюда, Грантер.  
Бутылка выпала у Грантера из рук и разбилась на осколки – он схватил Анжольраса за рубашку и почти повис на нем, удерживая возле себя. По полу, перебивая запах крови и пороха, разливалось вино.  
– Ты же знаешь, что я не уйду, – Грантер хотел продолжить, но от невысказанного, от вина, от холода у него дрожало в животе и билось в горле.   
– Это твое решение? – спросил Анжольрас. Грантер кивнул.   
Вокруг стояла ненормальная звенящая тишина. Анжольрас смотрел выжидающе, не отводя взгляда.  
Помедлив, Грантер сказал:  
– Вряд ли я долго проживу в мире, где, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось, нужно героически умирать в одиночестве.  
Он имел в виду совсем другое, но Анжольрас как всегда понял его по-своему.  
– Здесь все мои друзья, – возразил тот.   
Они почти касались друг друга лбами – Анжольрас, отвечая, чуть склонил голову вниз.   
– Мои тоже, – тихо проговорил Грантер. Он не заметил, как перешел на шепот. – Позволь мне…  
Он едва ли понимал, о чем именно просит, зачем ему тянуться к Анжольрасу, наблюдающему за ним светлыми сверкающими глазами.   
– Позволь мне, – повторил Грантер и, нажимая на затылок Анжольраса, прикоснулся своим лбом к его.   
– Ты ошибаешься, – так же тихо произнес Анжольрас. Грантер ощущал его дыхание на своих губах. – Мы сделаем этот мир лучше. Это стоит всего.  
Анжольрас его не слышал и не хотел услышать; они никогда не понимали друг друга. Грантер уже не помнил, что когда-либо говорил или хотел сказать, но не смог. В бездумном отчаянном порыве, чувствуя свое бессилие, он с силой потянул Анжольраса за волосы и поцеловал его в жесткий закрытый рот. Анжольрас инстинктивно обхватил Грантера за плечи. Он не вырывался: наоборот, наклонился еще ниже и выдохнул Грантеру в губы.   
Крики на баррикаде возобновились. Искали Анжольраса.   
– Пора, – сказал Анжольрас. Он выпрямился и отстранился.   
Грантер смотрел на него не моргая. Анжольрас снова жег ему глаза. Только сейчас, после того как они на мгновение соприкоснулись губами в противоестественном поцелуе, которым не следует обмениваться двум мужчинам, после того как Анжольрас снова ушел от него – туда, где раздавались первые выстрелы, Грантер понял. Он любил Анжольраса. И стоя в одиночестве, посреди голой комнаты, не умеющий стрелять, он впервые по-настоящему чувствовал в себе решимость.


End file.
